


[Podfic of] lady and the tramp

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deaf Clint Barton, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Podfic of "lady and the tramp" by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory[Audio Length: 03:28]Original Summary:Bucky and Clint's dogs get them together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Podfics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic of] lady and the tramp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm1295](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm1295/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lady and the tramp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222953) by [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory). 



> Happy Birthday to one of the most important people in my life!! 
> 
> And endless thanks to askmeaboutmyoctopustheory for 1) writing adorable stuff that I can podfic at 2 am when I can't sleep, and 2) allowing me the freedom to podfic your stuff!!

**Google Drive** : [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GqxqI4XpQ0HOB7byL7z162G4XRo7sqTx/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
